Happy Father's Day!
by MissCID
Summary: Story is based on Trio!


(Around 6:00 PM)

Abhijeet : Hello Sir ! Aap jaldi se Karnala Fort aa jayiye sir ! (**A/N: **Karnala Fort is situated near Panvel, New Mumbai)

ACP : Karnala Fort? Sab thik to hain na Abhijeet?

Abhijeet : Sir, kuchh thik nai hai. Please aap jitni jaldi ho sake utni jaldi yaha aa jayiye.

ACP : Abhijeet, baat ko ghumao mat. Jo bhi hai saaf-saaf bolo.

Abhijeet (in teary voice) : Sir Vo Daya… Daya…

ACP : Daya? Kya hua Daya ko ? Daya Thik to hain na?

Abhijeet : Sir, usse Goli … (& Phone cut)

ACP : Hello Abhijeet ! Abhijeet ! Lagta hai network ki vajah se phone kat gaya. Daya, hope ki vo thik ho bhagwan. Mujhe jald se jald vaha pahunchna hoga.

ACP worried for Daya & he prays for him. He moved towards Karnala Fort in taxi as he gave his car for service.

ACP to Taxiwala : Bhaiya, jaldi chaliye. Mujhe jald se jald waha pahunchna hai.

Taxiwala : Haan Saab. Aap fikr mat kijiye. Main aap ko vaha pahuncha dunga.

ACP tries to call Abhijeet but his phone is out of the range. He called on Daya's phone too but unfortunately it also out of the range. He wants to reach there as soon as possible.

After sometime (Around after 1:15 hours) he reached outside of Karnala Fort. He saw Abhijeet from his Taxi & Order to stop Taxi there. Taxiwala stopped Taxi there. He makes Payment. ACP saw that Daya lying there. Abhijeet is crying badly. Now he lost his patience. ACP comes near & he found blood on Daya's shirt. He runs towards there. Abhijeet saw that ACP sir also here.

ACP : Abhijeet! Daya…

Abhijeet : Sir, Daya ko dekhiye na. Usse goli lagi hai

ACP : Kya ? Goli? Par kaise? Aur tum dono yaha kya kar rahe ho?

ABHijeet : Sir, vo hum yaha ghumne aaye the aur jab hum yaha se bahar nikale to kisi ne Day ape goli chala di. Aur meri samajh me hi nai aa raha tha sir ki main kya karu?

ACP (Teary voice, He put his hand on Daya's Head) : Daya

Daya didn't respond.

ACP : Daya …

Daya slowly open his eyes & smiles. ACP Shocked to see him like this.

Abhijeet looking at Daya in Anger.

Daya(getting up) : Sorry Boss, ab mujh se aur natak nai ho payega.

ACP : Kya? Natak?

Abhijeet : Vo sir…

ACP : Vo sir kya? Haan? Abhijeet tumhe andaza bhi hai ki main yaha kitni tension me aaya hu? Aur Daya tum? Tum bhi iske sath mil gaye?

Daya move his head downward.

ACP : Mujhe tum dono se aisi ummid nai thi. Tum logo ko mazak sujh raha hai? Jaan nikal di meri.

Abhijeet : I'm sorry sir!

ACP (boiling in anger) : Kya sorry ha? Kya sorry? Agar dobara aisa kiya na to mujh se bura koi nai hoga.

Daya & Abhijeet looking at each other. They feel guilty for that prank.

ACP was about to leave.

Abhijeet & Daya : Sir

ACP not in a mood to listen anything.

Abhijeet : Sir please ruk jayiye

Daya : Sir, we are sorry sir. Sir please…

Daya : Dekha, maine mana kiya na Abhijeet is sab k liye. Par tum meri baat kabhi sunte ho?

Abhijeet : Mujhe nai pata tha ki ACP sir itne naaraz ho jayenge.

Daya : Ab kya kare boss? Humne anjane me hi ACP sir ko kitna hurt kiya hai! Sir hume is baat k liye kabhi maaf nai kar payenge.

Abhijeet : Pehle hume sir ko rokna hoga.

Daya : Haan

Abhijeet : Sir Please ek Min. k liye humari baat to sun lijiye.

Daya : Sir, aap jo kahe vo karne k liye taiyar hai hum.

Abhijeet hold ACP's hand (In Requesting tone) : Sir

ACP (Anger tone) : Chhodo mera hath Abhijeet!

Daya : Sir, Pls. Hum jante hai humne anjane me hi aap ko bahot hurt kiya, Par aap pehle humari baat to sun lijiye.

ACP : Kya sunu daya?

Abhijeet gives an envelope in ACP sir's hand.

ACP (Rudely) : Ye kya hai?

Daya : Sir, aap pehle dekho to sahi

ACP opens that envelope & found a letter.

ACP : Kya likhe hai?

Abhijeet : Sir, Pehle padhiye to sahi

ACP starts reading letter.

_Dear Sir,_

_It's a Father's Day! One day in a year.__ A day set aside to remind all children to remember their father in some way. A day to give expression and appreciation, for the love and care they have received and are receiving, from their fathers. Knowing you care little for a lot of sentimental or emotional praise__. We always loved you and always wanted to say.. but couldn't say..._

_There not a single moment of our life which doesn't remind us of you! Our job, skill, knowledge is all because of you. When people praise us for our work, we may not say out loud, but we know in our heart, that praise is because of you. We know somewhere in our heart that its again because of you. _

_We don't talk with you for long on phones, still whenever we finish our call, all your calls end with "All The Best". It's your best wishes only that have made us what we are. _

_We embarrassed you many times, We have made you sad many times, we have not met your expectations many times... But you were still there with us. In hardest time, whenever we felt weak, we knew you were there holding our hand, telling us to be strong & showing us right path._

_Thanks for being there whenever we needed you. You were still there for us whenever we felt, we are grown up boys now and we don't need you. It was your trust and faith in us that has made us to reach the heights of our successive career. Thanks for making us what we are today. It wouldn't have been possible without you. You've given us everything we ever demanded and also which we even thought of. _

_We want to be with you. Now it's our turn to be with you. Now it's our turn to help you with whatever you need, which we know you would never say. _

_We did not mean to write such a long letter, but felt that you ought to know that we appreciate the honest, clean example that you set for us to follow, and to let you know some of the difficulties The spirit of truth that you taught us to respect demands obedience if right is ever to triumph over wrong. What should we say more? We are so lucky because you are with us. Thank you sir for giving us everything._

_**Happy Father's Day!**_

_Yours,_

_Abhijeet & Daya_

Tears are rolling from trio's eyes.

ACP : Ye sab…

Abhijeet : Sir, aap k kya chhupana? Aap to jante hi hai na mujhe meri pichhli zindgi k bare me kuchh pata nai hai.

Daya : Aur sir main to orphanage me pala bada hu. Mujhe mere maa-baap ki shakal tak yaad nai hai.

Abhijeet : Sir, kabhi aap se ye baat kehne ki himmat nai hui, Sorry sir agar aapko bura laga ho to…

ACP : Arrey nai Abhijeet, Sorry kehne ki koi jarurat nai hai. Abhijeet, Daya maine tum dono ko hamesha mere bête jaisa hi samajha hai. Samajha kya? Tum dono mere bacche hi ho isiliye main shayad tum dono ki itni parwah karta hu. Jabhi bhi tum dono ko dekhta hu main garv se keh sakta hu ki ye dono mere bacche hai. Tum dono ki vajah se hi main aaj itna proud feel kar raha hu , varna mere khud k bête ne to mujhe kahi muh dikhane layak nai chhoda , usse bhi apne bure kaamo ki sajha mil gayi.

Daya : Sir, hum samajh sakte hai ki uske upas goli chalate waqt aap ko kitna dukh hua hoga.

ACP : Par mere paas use marne k alawa aur koi option bhi nai tha. Shayad aaj vo yaha hota, vo bhi mujhe…

Abhijeet : Sir, Hum hai na? Hum bhi to aapke bête hi hai na?

ACP pats Abhijeet's shoulder.

Daya : Haan sir, Abhijeet bilkul sahi keh raha hai. Humare hote hue aap ko kisi bhi baat ki fikr karne ki jarurat nai hai.

ACP (Smiles) : Janta hu Daya. Mujhe khud se jyada tum dono par yakin hai.

Daya (looking at Abhijeet) : Chale boss? Mujhe bhukh lagi hai

Abhijeet looking at ACP. ACP also smiles.

ACP : Chalo. Aaj ka dinner meri taraf se.

Abhijeet : Nai sir, humne sab intezaam kar diya hai, bas aapko humare sath chalna hai

ACP : Kya? Tum dono ko yakin tha ki main yaha aaunga?

Daya : Yes sir, hume pura confidence tha ki aap aayenge.

ACP : Ohhh

Abhijeet : Daya, tum car nikalo. Hume vapas Mumbai bhi pahunchna hai

Daya : Haan

ACP : Ek min. Daya

Daya : Yes sir!

ACP : Itni si baat k liye tum dono ko yaha tak aane ki kya jarurat thi?

Abhijeet : Sir, hum to bas aise hi chhuti ka din tha isiliye ghumne chale aaye the. Phir pata chala ki aaj Father's Day hai. Toh…

ACP : Ohhh!

Daya : Chale sir?

ACP : Haan Haan Chalo, Nai to bhukh k mare tum yahi behosh na ho jao.

Daya : Kya sir aap bhi! (He smiles)

Trio went towards Mumbai.

Duo already organizes dinner in Zaffran Restaurant. Restaurant is beautifully decorated because of Father's Day. They enjoyed dinner there. They gave him flower-bouquets & Neck-ties as a gift.

ACP : Thank you for making this memorable day of my life! I'll never forget this evening.

Duo : Hum bhi ye sham kabhi nai bhulenge. **Happy Father's Day !**

**A/N: **Thank you for reading this. Hope you like it !


End file.
